


baby hold on

by glacecherie



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Misunderstandings, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glacecherie/pseuds/glacecherie
Summary: Mitch loves to tease Auston and Auston loves to get his own back for it. It's a very simple dynamic, right up until it isn't.AKA the one where Auston gets off and Realises Things™, in that order.





	baby hold on

Auston isn't sure what triggered it, in the end, which incident was the straw that broke the camel's back. The entire day has been an unrelenting torture session of Mitch being a fucking tease and being completely unapologetic about it.

Grinding his ass back against Auston when they were curled around each other in bed that morning even though he knew they wouldn't have time to get each other off. Leaning close enough to say something at practice that his lips brushed Auston's ear. The sext he got whilst on the phone to his mother that nearly gave him a seizure; the list goes on. 

So all things considered he doesn't feel especially bad when he yanks Mitch to his feet when he's barely done swallowing Auston's come.

Mitch looks almost dazed. His mouth is bruised and his cheeks are splotchy with colour. He whines when Auston keeps him at arm's length, just looking. It takes roughly 5 seconds before he starts squirming.

He looks so fucking _used_ that something possessive in Auston's stomach twists about pleasantly. Mine, he wants to say, but that would probably be weird considering they're on a strictly friends-with-benefits thing, so he settles for tilting Mitch's head to one side and picking a spot nice and high up to mark, where even his button up shirts can't hide.

And --

Mitch doesn't make any move to stop him. He just goes where Auston pulls him and makes the little choked whimper usually reserved for when he's desperate to come as Auston scrapes teeth across the bite.

Interesting.

Even more interesting is the way his hands are just limp by his sides, twitching to touch himself and then just...not.

Auston yanks him closer and makes like he's going to kiss him, only to bite at his lip, scrape his teeth over it, and do nothing more.

The sound Mitch makes then is just gorgeous, there's no other word for it. It makes Auston want to be mean to him. To call him pet names and tease him right back, but worse, to not let him come and leave him looking fucked up enough that it'll be obvious to everyone just how _easy_ he is.

That's stupid, though. He doesn't have any claim to lay on Mitch no matter how much he wants to in moments like these.

Auston shakes off that thought before it can go anywhere and settles for sliding a hand into Mitch's hair and pulling just hard enough that he can see the bite mark again. He presses his thumb into it before he can stop himself.

Mitch exhales shakily.

"Please." He murmurs, and wow, that's fucking it.

He turns and pushes Mitch against the wall, sliding his thigh between his legs.

Mitch stares at him, breathing shallowly. He looks dazed.

"You wanna get off?" He says, and usually that would be a dumb question, but if he's honest with himself, he just wants to hear Mitch beg for it.

"Fuck, God - yes. _Yes_."

Auston smirks down at him.

"Yes..?"

"Yes please. Just, fuck me. Please."

Auston snorts.

"No. You don't get that. Not after today."

Mitch has the audacity to look hurt.

"Today?"

He's on the verge of being whiny.

"Oh, y'know. Being a cocktease."

"I haven-"

Auston tugs on his hair again. It seems to be a good enough way to get him to listen.

"You know you have."

Mitch hisses, but when he makes eye contact he looks smug and there's a smirk twisting his swollen mouth.

He shrugs as best he can when he's pinned and pulls Auston's free hand until it's pressed against his dick through his sweats.

"Got me what I wanted, didn't it?"

Auston tries not to let his disbelief at how cocky and unrepentant he's being show. The fucking -

He manages to some extent.

"Depends. If you wanted to be jerked off until you were almost coming and then just left alone, then sure."

Mitch shivers, and it makes his nipples press against the thin, soft tee he's still wearing. Auston rubs at them in soft little circles, leaning close.

"You - you, fuck - you wouldn't. I know you wouldn't."

Auston tilts his head like he's not already decided Mitch's fate.

"You're right, you don't deserve that."  
He pinches at his nipple and presses his thigh against Mitch harder. "So you're either going to get off like this baby, or not at all."

Mitch seems conflicted. Pet names always seem to make him melt, but he also looks bratty and pissed.

Auston holds his wrists tighter against the wall and lays a chaste kiss where he's pouting. When Auston shifts his thigh just a little, Mitch straight up whimpers.

"Please. _Please_ , I'm close, just - touch me."

Auston changes tack. He tells Mitch to keep his hands where they are and strokes his hair. He kisses him slow and deep. When he grabs Mitch's ass and physically makes him grind down Mitch gets gets goosebumps.

"Come on, sweetheart _. Be good_. Get yourself off for me."

There's a long few seconds where the only sound is Mitch's ragged panting,  then his resolve breaks. He starts rubbing himself on Auston without prompting, just like that.

It sends a bolt of heat, right down Auston's spine that Mitch is doing as he's told because Auston asked him to.

When he nips along his jaw and bites the mark he left earlier, Mitch starts shaking all over, hands staying put but clenching reflexively.

"Fuck, oh _fuck - god_!"

"That's it. Come on."

"God Auston, _please_ \- can I, let me?"

He's not even speaking in full sentences but Auston understands him anyway, like always.

He nods and bites at his earlobe.

"Go on, baby. Be a good boy. Come."

Mitch lets out something that genuinely sounds like a sob and grabs Auston's shirt, hanging on for dear life as he rocks against his thigh, orgasm ripping through him as he shakes.

It's one of the most beautiful things Auston has ever seen.

He let's Mitch ride it out and catches him when he tips forward, brushing his sweaty hair from his face.

"W-wow..." Mitch says, and cracks up laughing shakily, hissing when it makes his jeans stick to him. His pupils are still blown and high-looking.

Auston kisses him - gentle this time - and is a little overwhelmed himself, because sex is all well and good, but the overwhelming need to look after Mitch now and help him to bed and curl round him protectively? Yeah, he could do without that.

Still, he's not an asshole. He can shelve that crisis for now.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." He says, voice unexpectedly rough.

"Just - give me a minute." Mitch says, and presses his head against Auston's shoulder and just breathes.

-

Later, when they're safely in bed, Auston lies awake and just...thinks.

He has a sinking feeling that they're stretching the definition of fuckbuddies a little too far, because for something supposed to be a stop gap until they found someone for real, he's got a lot of feelings about it.

He doesn't want to imagine Mitch with someone else. He doesn't want to think about the distant future when they both have husbands or wives and look back on this and laugh awkwardly. Just a passing phase.

But.

He doesn't want to make this weird either, and he knows that bringing it up would make it so, because he is - by his own admission - emotionally dense.

Mitch snuffles in his sleep and rolls a tad closer, nose tucked into Auston's neck, and Auston brings his arms around him, gentle so as not to wake him. Looking at him, face relaxed and body warm against his is making Auston's own eyelids heavy.

He sighs, leaning over to switch off the lamp. He needs to get over it, if he's honest with himself.

For now though, he leans down to press a kiss to Mitch's forehead, and let's himself sink into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick question: when the fuck did I decide these two certified fools were a good idea to become invested in? When???? Why??
> 
> Answers on a postcard please.
> 
> (That aside, I hope you enjoyed this! Also I'm deeply sorry.)


End file.
